


Tea and Sandwiches

by The_Cinderninja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cinderninja/pseuds/The_Cinderninja
Summary: Wrath meets his maker.
Relationships: Izumi Curtis & Wrath
Kudos: 4





	Tea and Sandwiches

Tea and Sandwiches  
Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction  
by The Cinderninja

* * *

Wrath wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling. He didn't exactly have the broadest experience with these sorts of things. Emotions being one, and speaking to people being another. He had, in fact, spent the vast majority of his life speaking to no one at all.

It had taken him almost a year to find his way here. He knew where it was, of course, but he'd had no desire to ever come. Or maybe he'd just been telling himself that? He was always telling himself all sorts of different things and never knew which ones were true, so he decided to just stop listening to anything he thought and start doing whatever he felt like whenever he felt like doing it.

For some strange reason, doing what he felt like had led him here. To this house. To stand in front of this door. Fear was one feeling at least that he knew rather intimately. However, he couldn't be convinced that was all that held him rooted to the spot. Regardless of the way his knees shook, and his hands trembled, and sweat trickled down his forehead. He had no reason to be so frightened. What could one woman do, after all? He was practically immortal.

But before he ever had the chance to decide whether he was going to knock on the door or run and pretend he'd never come here, the decision was taken right out from his poorly matched hands. The door swung open and Ms. Izumi's stood looming in the entrance. Her face darkened dangerously.

"You." It was neither question nor statement. This one word was uttered as what could quite possibly have been the most ominous threat Wrath had ever had the misfortune of having directed at him.

And before Wrath had a chance to explain himself – or, his more likely course of action, run far far away and never look back – he was lifted into the air by his automail arm and thrown. Several walls later, he sat up with a groan. He was so used to the red light flashing over his body now he hardly noticed it.

An ominous shadow fell over him. "M-Ms Izumi!" His cat like pupils shrank as he slowly looked up. He held out both hands placatingly – a mistake. "I'm sorry! I'll just-" Notably, this could have possibly been his first time ever uttering those words. It made little difference.

His hands, still raised in a gesture of peace, were both seized, and his tiny body was flipped through the air yet again. He landed on his back directly behind what Wrath had quickly come to realize was was quite clearly the most violently unstable woman in all of Amestris.

"Oww..." He muttered. He scrambled to his feet, ready to run for it.

"WHERE ARE YOUR SHOES?!" Was not what he had been expecting to hear. In fact, the absurdity of the statement made him freeze midway through fleeing, and slowly turn on the spot.

"Uuuuhhhh?"

"Your shoes! Where are they?!"

Wrath sweatdropped and quickly decided that honesty would indeed be the best policy if he wanted to survive this encounter, homunculus or not. "I don't have any?" He would forever deny that he squeaked.

She frowned. "That's a problem. We'll have to get you some – tomorrow. Now come inside. We're going to eat now." Her tone left little room for debate.

Wrath had a feeling it would not be wise to refuse.


End file.
